


Adrenaline Rush

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Slash, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got an adrenaline rush and he needs to take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 1

Steve slammed the stall door behind him and leaned his head against the cool metal. He took a deep breath and pressed his hand against the rather obvious bulge his dick was making in the front of his cargo pants. He loved the rush of adrenaline he got from his job but sometimes there were inconvenient side effects and the last thing he needed while interrogating the only suspect that had survived that afternoon’s firefight was an erection.

Maybe there was something wrong with him that he had gotten hard during the firefight but he had long ago stopped caring. He only wished it wasn’t so obvious. He banged his head softly against the stall door and quickly unfastened his pants. Once he had pushed his pants and boxers over his hips he grabbed his cock in a tight grip and began to stroke. Danny was waiting for him in the interrogation room so there wasn’t time for finesse.

Steve’s cock twitched at the thought of Danny and, in order to finish faster he gave in to the temptation to fantasize about his partner. He usually tried to resist, afraid that it would lead to inappropriate reactions during work, but today he gave in. Besides, a gun fight had led to inappropriate reactions already today.

Steve closed his eyes and pictured Danny naked and bent over his desk wriggling that perfect ass of his. Steve stifled a moan and sped up the movement of his hand. He squeezed his cock tightly, imagining how wonderful it would feel to be buried to the hilt in Danny’s tight ass. He was on edge but the dry drag of his hand over his cock was nearly painful, so he ran his thumb over the tip, spreading pre-come over his hard length.

Steve heard the bathroom door open and slowed his stroke but he couldn’t stop, he was just so close.

“Steve?” Danny called. “You in here?”

At the sound of Danny’s voice, Steve came hard. He crammed his fist into his mouth to muffle his moans as thick ropes of come painted the door in front of him.

“Yeah,” He replied, his voice shaky. He reached for the toilet paper to clean up. “I’ll be right there.”


End file.
